On the Run
by GothicAngel-sama
Summary: Hinata has to get away from everything and everyone, she wants to start a new life where no one knows who she is. One night, she starts walking until she gets picked up my a god-like stranger. Can he be her ticket out of the rut she's been stuck in her whole life or will he make her regret leaving it all behind? (Deal With the Devil is an in-progress continuation)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a Naru/Hina fic and yes she does go by a differnt name in this for now. SO umm Yea FEEDBACK PLEASE! I'll give you a cookie ^^**

DISCLAIMER: THE LYRICS USED BRIEFLY ARE NOT MINE. IT IS FROM 'MOTH' BY HELLYEAH. THE SONG IS MUCH RECOMENDED. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ONLY THE STORY LINE CAUSE THIS IS A FANFIC.

On the Run

I stop and look up at the full moon hanging brightly in the sky. It illuminates the deserted highway I'm walking on. The only sounds I can hear is my labored breathing and crickets chirping softly in the undergrowth on the side of the road. I pull up the sleeve of my black hoodie to check my watch. The numbers shining on the face tell me it's a few minutes after midnight I don't know where I'm going or how long I've been walking, but I know I can't stop. Not yet. I take another deep breath and pull off my hood to retie my midnight blue hair back into its ponytail. My grey eyes scan my area again before I take off walking at an even pace trying to her as far away as I can before morning light. I pull my hood back on as I go and count my steps.

One, two, three, four, five, six.

 _I need to get away,_ I think to myself. _There should be an interstate close, so maybe I can get a ride._ Headlights light up the road under my feet and in front of me. My heartbeat sky rockets and my blood runs cold. Every fiber in my being is telling me to run, but I force myself to keep a steady pace and my head down. _How did they find me so soon? I didn't leave a note and I packed everything I could that's untraceable._ I play through in my mind all the things that can happen to me if they catch me again when the car stops at my left and the driver rolls down the window.

"Hey," the driver calls, obviously male judging by his smooth baritone voice. "Do you need a ride or something? I swear I'm not going to try anything on you miss." He leans over and opens the passenger door for me. I stood there watching him for a minute, debating whether or not to take his offer. "I swear I won't try bite, unless you want me to that is," he chuckles at his own joke and I can't help the smile that crosses my face and the giggle that escapes me before I can stop it. "Ah-ha! I got you to smile! See, I can't be all that bad can I?" he questions with a smile in his voice. With a final glance at the way I had come, I shrug of my pack and slide into the passenger seat of his car with it in my lap. I grab the seat belt and buckle myself in before I pull of my hood and turn to face my savior. My breath catches as I come face to face with a god. His sunshine blonde hair is tucked messily into a black beanie. His ocean blue eyes shine brightly as he watches me, sun-kissed skin very visible in his orange tank top. It's very clear that he works out. What stood out most about him though is the whisker like scars on his cheeks and the swirl pendant on the chain around his neck. It makes me think of the one I used to have…

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you miss," he introduces himself with a bright smile as he pulls back onto the road. "What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

I blush and dip my head hoping my bangs could cover my embarrassment. Naruto is really handsome and sweet, but can I trust him? I can't tell him my real name because everyone knows who my family is. When my face is plastered all over the news he's probably turn me in. my father would think that he kidnapped me for money and-

"Look, I can see how uncomfortable you are right now because I asked you your name," he spoke into the silence breaking through my inner ramblings. "You don't have to tell me your real name, but I'd like to know what I can call you and if there's anything I can do to help. I'm not from around here, but I don't really know if that makes it easier or harder for you to trust me, but I'd like to do what I can." I can hear the pain in his voice from me hesitating to tell him my name. He's facing the road driving steadily, but from his profile I could see the sadness in his eyes, they're not as bright as they were before.

"Kitsune," I relent with a sigh and adjust my pack on my lap. It's not my real name, but at least he has a name to call me by. _Here's to hoping I can remember it and respond to it_ , I think to myself as I start to play with the zippers on my pack out of nerves.

"Wow," he says softly. "That's a beautiful name. Kitsune, I like it cause it's almost as beautiful as you." My cheeks flare with embarrassment. I peek at Naruto from the corner of my eye and see that he too has a small blush on his whiskered cheeks. I smile gently and look out the window on my side of the car.

"Thank you, Naruto. I think you're very handsome as well," my voice is barely above a whisper, but somehow I know he heard because of the smile that nearly splits his face in half. I giggle, ' _he looks like a little kid_.' I turn my head to stare out the window and start to count the stars in the sky. It's a good distraction from the blonde sitting next to me humming a song.

 _"…_ _like a moth to a flame, my wings burn away…"_ Naruto mumbles under his breath and taps a beat on the steering wheel. I smile and sing the next verse.

 _"…_ _when things are too beautiful I smash them to pieces…"_

 _"…_ _the more that you love me insecurity releases…"_ we sing together and he turns to look at me with wide eyes. "You know that song?"

"Of course I do, I haven't been living under a rock," I reply as he slips a CD into the radio. I watch as he turns the dials and knobs till he finds what he's looking for, smiling when the opening riff belts from the speakers. "Oh my god, you actually have this CD? Where did you get it? I have been looking everywhere for it!" I mouth the words and play air guitar in my seat.

"Well actually I didn't buy it. It was a gift from Karin," he says matter of factly and sings the next verse and drums the beat on the steering wheel again. He doesn't notice how I kind of drift farther away from him, all my childish fantasies that had been forming crushed with a single word. Karin. I didn't know he had a girlfriend and I can't explain why I'm sad about that. I mean how can a guy like him not have a girlfriend? I mean he's totally…

"Gorgeous…" I sigh softly as he turns down the stereo and looks over at me.

"What was that Kitsune?"

"Oh, um, nothing, I was just thinking out loud again," I blush as I explain hoping that he didn't hear exactly what I said. "You didn't hear anything though did you?" I say a silent prayer that he hadn't and finally release the breath that had caught in my throat when he shakes his head no. I live to embarrass myself another day. Joy. "So where are you from?" I try to make conversation and take the focus off myself before I start to stutter.

"Eh, that doesn't really matter does it?"

"I guess not, but still I'd like to know."

"Let me put it this way Kitsune, where I'm from doesn't mean that's where I'm gonna be," he answers back with a smirk.

"Okay," I decide to play along. "Where are you gonna be then?"

"Depends," comes his quick response.

"On what?"

"Where do you wanna go?" he looks at me out of the corner of his eye, emotions flash through so quickly I can't manage to pin down just one…

"Far away from here," I whisper. I'm starting to get nervous as he stares at me, hungry.

"As you wish."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey allz! This is chapter 2 of my Naru/Hina fic and I want to give a special thanks toSugarySkull for her awesome ideas on this fic and my Ino/Choji fic! Without her, I wouldn't have been able to post this next chapter so quickly so thank her and please as always enjoy and feedback is love!  
**

 **Chapter 2**  
As soon as the words leave my mouth, I wish I could take them back. I promised her that I wouldn't be a pervert or try to make a move on her and here I am using that line that can be taken any way you want. As I scold myself for being such a fool, I can't help but notice the cute little blush adorning Kitsune's face. I smile softly as she turns a darker shade of red. "Are you okay?" I ask, concern masking insane amounts of pleasure at having made her blush so much.

She nods her head wordlessly as she attepmts so compose herself as she shifts closer to the door to stare out the window. I feel a slight sting when she doesn't show any sign of recognition for me, how can my own mate not remember me? It hasn't been all that long since Kami has cast my angel from the Realm, but then again I suppose that so long among mortals will make her forget her life before. Her Protecting family has done remarkably well for the last few years, but not well enough since I have her beside me now. I've watched her from the shadows for so long and finally I have her again.

I take a deep breath to calm my racing nerves and make and try to regain control of the situation. "Are you hungry?" I ask Kitsune hoping she'll warm up to me again like she did before. If she doesn't well then, I may never have my angel back again. A stab of fear strikes my heart as I start to imagine life without her when her soft voice breaks through the thundercloud threating to close over me and filling me with hope.

"I wouldn't mind eating," her voice was so soft that I almost though I had imagined it but then she turned in full to face me, her completion back to the same moonlight pale I'd fallen for in the first place. "Is there anywhere that sells ramen around here?" she asks innocently enough with her beautiful grey eyes trained on me.

"I'm not sure, but we can stop at the next diner and see if they have any if you'd like," she nods enthusiastically. She hasn't changed much, I think to myself, she's still as spirited as she used to be. Ha, take that Kami! My angel is coming home and taking her rightful place by my side so suck it you vindictive old hag. I can't stop the smile that breaks across my face from the joy of just being able to be so close to her again even if she doesn't remember who I am or who she really is.

I finally notice a neon sign on the side of the road for a café; hopefully they sell something that she wants to eat. I put my signals and turn into the barren parking lot glancing at the clock on the dash reading half past 1. I grit my teeth as I count the hours and days I have left here. Kami's given me till the end of the week to find her and bring her back, the fact that it's Thursday morning I have less than 36 hours to get us half way across the country.

"Do you think they have pancakes here?" Kitsune's voice breaks me back out of my inner freak out. I put the car in park and turn off the ignition. As I unbuckle, I look over at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Pancakes? I thought you wanted ramen," she shrugs and unbuckles her seat belt sliding out of the car and walking inside without another glance at me. I sit there in shock wondering what in the hell was that about? I shake my head and follow the curious girl into the run down diner. As I push open the door and the smell of decade old grease assaults my senses I force myself to fight down the urge to gag. I see Kitsune talking to a bored looking waitress before she murmurs a soft thank you and sits at a booth waving me over.

"I hope you don't mind but I got us both pancakes and some coffee," he voice is soft and timid.

"No, I don't mind." I smile broadly and she giggles. "So, would you mind telling me why you're walking around this late at night?" She looks down and starts to play with her hands nervously.

"I was running away from home," she murmurs so softly I almost had to sprain to hear what she said. "I had to get away from my father." Her shoulders shake as she starts to cry silently.

I stare wordlessly at her as the same waitress brings two plates of food to the table and sets them on the table. "Here's your pancakes and would you two," she pauses and notices Kitsune with her head down and her shoulders shaking. She puts a hand on her shoulder. "You okay sweetie pie?" Kitsune nods and wipes her tears away, the waitress looks at her sadly. "Okay hun, just let me know if you need anything, anything at all," she gives me a dirty look before removing her hand and walking away.

"Kitsune?" I call softly reaching my hand across the table to hold hers in mine. Her storm grey eyes meet mine and my heart breaks over and over again. I sigh softly before speaking. "I promise I'll take you far away from here and he will never be able to hurt you ever again, I promise."

"Thank you Naruto."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
** Naruto smiles sadly and squeezes my hand gently. I return the smile and wipe away the remaining tears, my sleeve sliding down on my forearm. "Wait, what are those?" Naruto asks as he catches my left hand and pushes my sleeve to my elbow revealing faded scars. He turns my wrist and runs a hesitant finger across them.

"Nothing," I tug my limb from his grasp and pull my sleeve to cover the unsightly blemishes. "They're nothing."

"Kitsune," Naruto starts, then stops again. "I'm gonna go pay the check so we can leave when we're done." He smiles and walks over to the waitress and stands there as she writes up the bill. I pull my gaze from his back as the bell above the door jingles its welcome as a man in all black with dark tinted glasses walks in. He takes off his glasses and looks at me, nodding his head in greeting before he tucks the shades into his coat pocket and slides into a seat at the bar.

"Well, howdy there sheriff," calls the waitress popping her gum.

"Howdy there Loren, nice to see this place ain't as dead as usual," comes his gravelly reply. He reaches into in pocket and pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He lights a cancer stick and puts the pack back into his pocket. He glances over at Naruto and shakes his head. "I'll take a pot of coffee and a piece of whatever pie you got."

"You got it," Loren says to the cop before turning back to Naruto. "Here's your change hun, have a good night." She smiles at him before turning to the order window and yelling to whoever's in the kitchen.

Naruto walks back over to me and sit across from me again. "There, we can go whenever you're ready." He picks up his cup of coffee and takes a drink before setting it back down and eating his pancakes. I nod and pick up my fork and resume eating, watching the cop from the corner of my eye. Naruto glances up and notices this but says nothing. I bite my lip and put the utensil down. He pauses with a piece of food on the end of his fork to look at me. "You okay Kitsune?"

I shake my head no and whisper," I'd like to leave now," as I fold my hands in my lap and study them intently. Naruto drains his cup of coffee before pulling a few small bills from his pocket and placing the tip on the table. He stands from the booth and motions for me to follow before he turns around and walks out the door.

"Have a good night," calls the waitress.

"Tell that boyfriend of yours to be careful out there, miss. Never can be too careful 'bout trustin' folks when you don't know 'em." The sheriff's voice rings in my ears as I clear the door and it shuts behind me. I walk over to the car where Naruto is waiting for me and climb in. I keep my head down as I buckle myself in and he starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot and back onto the road.

He casts sideways glances at me every few minutes, but doesn't say anything. He turns on the radio and lets the radio announcer's voice fill the cab and drone on as background noise. I stay silent and stare out the window wondering what to say and how to explain myself to him. I suppose I should start with telling him how I lied about my name. I take a deep breath and try to calm my shaking nerves. I'm so scared of how mad he's going to be when I tell him.

"Naruto?" I call softly. He looks over at me and then turns down the radio. He doesn't speak; maybe he's already guessing what I'm going to say. "I have to confess something," he doesn't turn to look at me so I blurt it out quickly. "My real name is Hinata Hyuga and I lied to you about my name because I didn't want you to turn me back into my family and that's why I got so scared and nervous around that cop because I thought that my father had already called them and told them I was missing so they would be looking for me and I just didn't want to get you involved in all that," I spoke without taking a breath and the words seemed to rush together, but Naruto still understood. He made that perfectly clear when he pulled over to the side of the road.

"You lied about your name?" is the first thing he asks when he can speak. I nod in silence and he stares thoughtfully out the windshield. After a moment, he speaks again. "Why Kitsune?" his question takes me off guard. Of all the other millions of questions I thought he would ask, he asks about the name.

"I always thought I was a beautiful name, and so I picked that name for my first daughter," I blush and dip my head, embarrassed about telling him that.

"What about a boy's name?"

"I haven't thought that far," I confess. "I've just always wanted a girl…" Naruto nods in agreement. His eyes are soft and searching for something. He bites his lip and opens his mouth like he's going to say something, but doesn't. Without looking down, I push up my sleeve and turn my wrist to Naruto so he can get a good look at them in the light "This is why I had to get away from my father," he eyes trace up my arm. He flinches at first, but farther up, past the faded scars where yellow bruises, unmistakably a man's. His expression is unreadable.

"Hinata," my name is like a sigh falling from his lips. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault," he trails off and starts muttering to himself and tapping rapidly on the dashboard. His muscles are taunt like a bow and his eyes wild. I reach out and place a hand on his forearm to try to calm him. He looks in my eyes, then down to my hand, then back to my face. "How much do you remember? Please, tell me you remember something." His voice is frantic.

"Naruto, I'm not sure what you mean," I reply sadly. "And you're really starting to scare me, please tell me what going on," I coax gently. He runs his hands through his hair a few times and takes a few deep breaths. He reaches out and unlatches his necklace from where it rests and pulls it off. He dangles it between us, the red swirl swinging gently back and forth, almost hypnotizing…

"Do you remember this?"

"It looks, familiar. Like I've seen it before, but I can't really place it in my mind." Naruto lets out a sigh. "Why? Should it look familiar?"

"Hinata, I don't know how to tell you this, but you're not from this world."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
** She stares at me in disbelief, her mouth opening and closing again like a fish. Finally she speaks, "What do you mean 'not from this world?' I was born here. I am Hinata Hyuga. My father is Hiashi Hyuga and my siblings are Hanabi and Neji Hyuga…"

"Hinata," I love the way her name sounds, the feel of it on my tongue. "They aren't you real family. They were only your Protecting family after Kami cast you out."

"Kami?" she questions.

"Yes, Kami, as in the goddess of all creation? You're an angel and this is your crest." I drop the necklace in her out stretched hand. I continue my explanation as she examines it. "Before you were cast from the Realm, we were married. I gave you this very same necklace when I proposed." She looks up at me with tears in her eyes and my heart breaks. I hate to see girls cry, but its worse when it's my girl, my angel crying.

"Is that way I felt like I knew you?" she asks through her tears. I can't speak so I just nod. She breaks down now, her shoulders heaving with every sob. My chest feels like I've just gotten a knife rammed through my heart, I lean over and pull her into a half hug still divided by the center console.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Hina." I murmur into her hair as she buries her face in my shoulder. I can hear her mumbling 'why' over and over again. So many whys. Why did she get thrown out? Why did she have to go with such an awful family? "Why didn't you come for me sooner?" her question is muffled. "Why did you let me suffer there for so long? Why didn't you come for me sooner?" her voice rises as she pushed away from me, her face still streaked with tears, but not as sad anymore. Now, she's angry. "Why, Naruto, did you wait so long to come for me if you claimed that you loved me?"

"I had to. I had to wait. I had no choice Hina. You have to understand, I never wanted you to leave, and I hate Kami for what she did to us. I hate it! She said that you would never be allowed back." I broke then too remembering the years without her. A familiar pain washes over me, the ache of loneliness, of knowing I could never have her again, never see her, never touch her, never love her. "I looked for you, I did Hinata, and you have to believe me. I looked for years just to find you again, and. And, when I did," I drop off and stare down at the necklace in her hand.

"You what Naru?" her voice is gentle and coaxing. "You what? Please tell me." I draw in a deep breath and wipe away my tears. I look up at Hinata, her face flushed pink. I reach out with my left hand to brush a stray tear from her face. My hand lingers on her cheek as I start to lose myself in her storm grey eyes, she sighs breaking my trance. Throwing all caution to the wind I pull her in for a kiss, my mouth covering her soft and hesitantly. She tenses at first before relaxing, eyes closing, and leaning more into me. My tongue snakes out and traces her lips lightly. When she sighs at the contact I slip it past her lips and nudge hers to join in a sensual dance. She shifts to wrap her arms around my shoulders and lace her slim fingers into my hair.

Finally, she breaks the kiss and moves her hands to rest on my shoulders pushing me away. "Do we have to go back to the Realm?" she licks her lips and stares up at me.

"Not if you don't want to, I can take you anywhere you want," I whisper back resting my forehead on hers. She giggles when I kiss her nose and I can't help but smile. I can't remember the last time I was really this happy.

"What are you thinking about?"

"About how I don't remember the last time I was this happy," I answer.

She lets out another giggle and kisses me lightly. "Well what about our wedding day that I don't remember?"

"Well, that's a close second to this. This right here, it feels so…" I trail off trying to find the right word to describe what I'm feeling.

"Perfect?" she offers.

"Perfect," I agree. "So, does that mean that we get to have another wedding here since you don't remember our first?" Hinata's face falls when I suggest this and she untangles herself from me, leaving the necklace on the console, and moves back to her side of the car.

"What about my parents?"

"What about them? Hinata," I take hold of her hand and stroke it gently. "I told you, I can take you wherever you want. You don't have to worry about them anymore, you're free now and I'd like for you to stay with me. I, mean, after so long it would be nice to have you in my life again…" I meet her gaze and hold it. "Hinata, please, I want you to stay with me and I know the love I have for you is from another time and place, but I still love you. I want to give you the chance to fall in love with me again and the choice of whether or not you'll stay with me. Make no mistake though, I will never stop loving you, no matter where you go, what you do, I will always love you even if you don't feel the same way."

Her eyes well up with tears. "Naruto, I want to stay with you. I never want to go back to that awful place, I want to fall in love with you again. I feel the love we had and I want that again, I want that feeling of warmth, love and acceptance. I want you, Naruto, and I don't care where we are or what we do, as long as we're together. Forever."

"Forever," I agree before pulling her in for another kiss. When we break apart I grab the necklace and hold it in the air between us. "My lovely angel, will you accept this necklace of the Uzumaki swirl and my proposal of marriage for the second time, to be mine forever until the end of time and never will we again part?"

"I do."

 **A/N: This is the end of our long lost lovers. I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to read the others I've posted and I MAY do a sequel, but I may not. It depends on you lovely readers and if you would like to see a sequel to this lovely couple. So, till next time my dears.**


End file.
